


一個人來。

by 5x20



Category: 5x20 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5x20/pseuds/5x20
Summary: 全文請見lof





	一個人來。

**Author's Note:**

> 全文請見lof

第9章 一個人來。

N side  
我喝醉了做出了非常失態的舉動後的第二天，醒來後發現自己正躺在床上，被相葉桑抱在懷裡。

抱住翔桑吻了上去，  
還哭著抱住了相葉桑撒嬌...  
我最後還睡著了啊。

作為戀人扣一億分都不為過……。  
自從開始交往之後，感覺自己完全沒有讓相葉桑看到自己好的一面。

而且頭好痛。  
完全是喝多了啊。

N「唉……」

A「心情不好？」

N「欸？！」

不知不覺間，相葉桑正一臉擔心地看著我。

N「抱歉，把你吵醒了……」

A「fufu，因為已經到了不得不起床的時間了嘛。」

我明明做了那種事情，相葉桑卻依舊滿臉笑容地跟我說話，想到這裡我便胸口一緊。

N「昨天...對不起。」

明明有好多想說的，最終卻只說出了這一句。

A「我還真的是被打擊到了。」

N「......對不起。」

A「fufufu……我沒有在生氣哦？」

我躺在床上，他那大而溫暖的手撫摸著我的腦袋。  
感覺自己的頭疼得到了緩解，不禁在心裡感慨“果然這雙手是有魔法的啊”。

A「而且還看到了緊緊纏著我的可愛的nino醬♡」

N「...！！！」

想起了那些之後好想死...  
以為相葉桑生氣了，真的哭著扒住他。  
而且明明翔桑還在。

N「...我不記得了。」

A「沒關係，我全都記得♡」

哈哈大笑的相葉桑的笑容過於耀眼。

N「相葉桑啊……你也太過溫柔了吧？」

A「是嗎？」

N「如果是相葉桑抱住了誰的話...無論是因為什麼，我都肯定會超級生氣的。」

而且絕對不會只是道個歉就輕易原諒你。

A「nino醬的話生氣也沒關係哦？再說，我是不會抱nino以外的人的啦！」

N「...絕對不會？」

A「絕——對！！」

“啊，但是演戲需要之類的除外哦”急急忙忙這樣補充道的相葉桑太可愛了，我牽過相葉桑剛剛摸過我的頭的手，啾地吻了上去。

N「下周... 」

A「嗯？」

N「時間表會稍微寬鬆一點對吧？」

已經好好跟經紀人確認過了。

N「想跟相葉桑一起慢慢地度過呢……晚上住在這裡，第二天也在床上賴到中午。」

雖然在沒喝醉的情況下，像這樣面對面坦率地說出自己的想法讓人很害羞...  
我用相葉桑的大手擋住自己泛紅的臉，總算是看著他的眼睛把話好好地說了出來。

A「真好啊……我會一整天都緊緊抱著nino醬的哦。」

相葉桑溫柔地微笑著，揉了揉我的劉海，在耳邊輕輕地落下了一個吻。  
好癢，這吻像是吻在了我的心上一般，弄得我的心也癢癢的。

A「就5分鐘... 」

雖然他這麼說，但最終是在經紀人來接我們前的瞬間我們都還沉浸在甜蜜的親吻中。

 

同往常一樣的休息室。  
我的相葉桑現在不在這裡。

說是收錄前的單人採訪。  
那個人最近真的很忙呢……  
而且覺得他最近還瘦了，我很擔心啊。

突然抬頭環視休息室，  
看到了正在看報紙的翔桑。  
在沙發上睡覺的大野桑。  
和隨手翻閱著雜誌的潤君。

N「翔～桑♡」

我一跟他搭話，他整個身子連同著手裡的報紙都抖了一下。

S「啊啊，nino，怎麼了？」

N「你聽我說啦～。」

我坐到翔桑身邊，把全身的重量靠在他身上。  
把頭靠在他那溜肩上後，發現他正一臉困擾地看著我。

S「喂喂，你要撒嬌的話去跟你男朋友撒嬌啦。」

N「他現在不在嘛。」

S「他會生氣的哦！」

N「雖然他是有說不能抱上去，但是沒有說不能把頭靠在你肩上啦。」

S「你還真是個麻煩的傢伙啊……」

N「之前親了你，所以你生氣了嗎？」

S「不是...... 」

我抬頭看翔桑，他眉開眼笑的。

S「沒有生氣啦—。只是覺得有點對不住雅紀。  
很可愛哦，二宮桑。」

故意耍帥、壓低聲線這樣說道的翔桑放聲大笑起來。

N「fufufu，跟翔桑聊了聊後，真的輕鬆了很多呢～。」

從我對相葉桑長期暗戀的那個事情開始，翔桑就非常理解我。

N「謝謝♡」

一下子抱住他的手臂，心裡有了點著落。

N「人類的肌膚真是治癒啊……  
雖然相葉桑的體溫是最棒的，不過翔桑的也相當不錯♡」

S「...算我拜託你了，千萬別對門把以外的男人做這種事情哦。」

他一臉苦擾的笑容，輕輕敲了敲我的腦袋。

N「剛剛的很好！」

S「蛤？」

N「相葉桑他啊，有時候會溫柔地摸摸我的頭。  
雖然那也相當令人心動，但想剛剛那樣的輕敲也很好啊♡」

S「又開始了...... 」

沒有聽到翔桑嘟囔聲的我開始講起了最近和相葉桑的心動小故事。

M「喂，kazu。」

N「欸？」

被不知不覺間靠近過來的潤君嚇到了。

M「你啊，也太粘翔君了。」

N「...什麼了啦。你吃醋了？」

畢竟潤君他喜歡翔桑嘛。  
不會跟翔桑用很粗魯的語氣說話，這也是潤君的可愛之處。  
但因為如果說出來的話他會生氣的吧，所以我是不會說的。

M「你是笨蛋嘛！」

我一臉嫌棄地嘟囔著，被他用紙袋敲了腦袋。

N「好痛。...這什麼鬼？」

S「啊...... 」

我看向叫出聲的翔桑，發現他滿臉通紅。

M「我們送給你的禮物。」

N「...給我？」

M「說是給你，確切地說是送給相葉醬的吧。」

...給相葉桑？

M「你打開看看啦。」

看著偷笑的潤君，“他到底有什麼企圖？”我有些害怕地打開了紙袋。

N「...蛤？」

裡面是，全黑的貓耳，和項圈。  
還有....帶有尾巴的....短褲？

N「潤君...原來你是變態嗎？！這都是什麼鬼？！」

M「這些是翔君選的。」

N「翔桑？！」

我一下子回頭看向翔桑，他急急忙忙地用報紙擋住了自己的臉。

N「喂變態...你在躲個什麼勁啊！」

S「ni、nino！你冷靜一點！這個肯定適合你！！」

N「合適什麼的，你讓我怎麼接受啊！」

M「明明感覺相葉醬肯定會喜歡的.... 」

N「...哈？」

潤君小聲嘟噥道。

M「他前段時間跟我說了哦，說他還相當喜歡cosplay的。  
但是很難說出口讓對方cos給我看啊。」

...真的嘛？他的話。  
我緊緊地瞪著翔桑，他狠狠地點起了頭。

S「對，對的！他說過！」

M「所以啊，我就想作為你們交往的祝賀，送點什麼禮物給你們。  
雖然我個人是覺得女僕裝之類的比較好，但翔君說絕對是這個好。」

S「松潤！你那個說法顯得我好可憐哦！」

被我瞪得濕了眼眶的翔桑。  
果然這個人是變態啊。  
貓耳什麼的...

S「都說了cosplay是松潤提出來的啦！  
我可是很認真地挑選著哪個更好的哦」

N「認真地選了貓耳什麼的，真嚇人。」

S「nino～！！」

N「我戴上這種肯定很噁心吧。」

我可是個男的哦？

O「...啊，已經送出去了啊。nino開心嗎？」

打著哈欠睜開眼的大野桑一邊慢悠悠地朝著咖啡機走去，一邊隨意地說道。

N「...原來你也知道這個禮物的事？」

O「因為是我選的顏色嘛。」

真的假的？！  
我太過驚訝了，情不自禁地盯著大野桑愣在了那裡。

M「翔君一開始說要選白色的貓耳，但利達卻說絕對黑色的好。  
明明之前一直都不說話，一下子說要黑色的黑色的，把我們都嚇了一跳呢。（笑」

S「但我是堅定的白色派....明明白色的很可愛嘛！」

O「因為nino皮膚很白嘛，所以肯定黑色的比較好啦。」

“黑色的顯得nino更色情”，他說著喝了口咖啡。

N「...真意外啊。你居然是這樣的利達。」

O「是嗎？雖然對cosplay沒什麼興趣。但是覺得這個肯定很適合nino。」

適合？你認真的嘛？

O「戴戴看啦。」

N「欸？！」

靠近過來的大野桑拿過我手中的貓耳，戴到了我腦袋上。

O「哦，果然很可愛啊。」

隨著大野桑開心的笑聲，我也笑了起來。

M「誒...... 」

S「nino！可愛到爆炸！」

N「...相葉桑真的會開心嗎？」

MS「「絕對會。」」

同步用力點頭的翔桑和潤君好好玩。  
cosplay啊...  
畢竟之前的圍裙他也很開心，說不定他真的很喜歡...？  
雖然總覺得貓耳什麼的走向有點微妙。

S「從下周開始，nino和雅紀的安排都會稍微寬鬆一點對吧？」

N「還是老樣子知道得很清楚呢。」

S「用上這個加油鴨！！」

N「...加油什麼？」

S「當然是帶上動作叫“喵”啊！」

N「怎麼可能會說啊！真是的！翔桑你這個變態！！」

M「如果喜歡的話還可以給你買白色的貓耳哦。」

N「笨蛋！我才不要啦！」

真是的……沒想到居然會被他們倆這樣戲弄。  
“快幫幫我～”，我癱在了愜意坐在沙發上的大野桑身邊。

O「嗯，果然很可愛。」

N「不要連大野桑都這樣戲弄我了啦。」

我脫下貓耳，把它裝進了紙袋裡。

O「真狡猾啊，相葉醬。」

N「狡猾什麼？」

O「下次悄悄地穿上整套，帶上尾巴給我看嘛。」

N「蛤？」

他一邊fufufu地笑著，  
一邊開心地說道  
“如果給翔君戴的話還是白貓比較好  
松潤的話是黑貓”

真是個奇怪的人啊。（笑

N「要是相葉桑被嚇到了的話，就是你們的鍋啊。」

O「沒問題的。」

真的假的啊……

“總之穿戴上全套後先發個彩信給我看啦”，橫躺在沙發上的大野桑說道，不知是玩笑還是真心話。

不知道相葉桑是白貓派還是黑貓派...  
會說我可愛嘛。  
對意外非常感興趣的自己苦笑著的時候，接受完採訪的相葉桑回到了休息室。

A「早啊！nino！」

N「早上好。」

今天要忍住不去撒嬌。  
所以，下周...  
即使要求做很對戀人間做的事情也沒關係對吧。  
究竟是從什麼時候起，回到家裡變成獨自一人的時候會感到寂寞了呢。

明明以前完全不會有那種感覺的。  
快快地洗個澡，開杯啤酒，玩玩遊戲...  
完全沒有過想要和誰待在一起的想法。

因為覺得最想要他待在我身邊的那個人是我所無法觸及的。

但是，相葉桑說了喜歡我。  
我成為了能以戀人身份待在他身邊的存在。

然而卻無法好好待在一起。  
現在已經不再像之前那樣僅僅滿足於兩情相悅的幸福。

想見你，想跟你撒嬌，想吻你。

相葉桑會不會也這麼想呢。

N「...唉。」

幸福會從歎氣中逃跑什麼的，是騙人的對吧？  
歎氣這種程度還是讓我隨心歎吧。  
我現在相葉桑嚴重不足啦。

我粗略地洗了洗浴室，放上了洗澡水。  
今天工作結束得比往常要早。  
就看看之前積攢的節目錄屏，悠閒地度過吧。

相葉桑說是有酒會……

他最近那麼忙肯定疲憊都積攢在身體裡吧。  
雖說要是能早點結束的話很好....但他人緣很好啦。

“我去洗個澡。”  
準備這樣給他發資訊的時候停下了手。  
這種內容毫無意義的短信，肯定很煩吧。

我一遍嫌棄著一個勁兒光想著相葉桑的自己，一邊朝浴室走去。

N「唔....呼....。」

安靜的浴室裡，響起了從口中漏出的呻吟顯得好色情。  
自從初H的失敗後，一直悄悄在做的事...  
我用自己的手玩弄後面。

和第一次比疼痛感減輕了不少，而且也掌握了放鬆的感覺。  
雖然老實說完全不覺得很舒服……  
畢竟只能產生異物感嘛。

但是，想和相葉桑H嘛。  
有不能再哭得讓他困擾。

買好了足夠的潤滑劑，安全套也買好了，我自己也完全準備好了！

N「...沒問題的對吧？」

果然心裡還是有些不安，我沖了沖身子走出了浴室。

呲地一聲打開啤酒，一口氣大概喝了半罐。  
相葉桑現在在喝第幾罐啤酒呢……

突然，白天從門把那兒收到的紙袋進入了我的視線。  
為了不被相葉桑發現我把它塞進了包裡，所以紙袋現在變得爛爛的了。

能想到這種禮物他們也真是厲害啊。  
而且還是貓耳什麼的...  
在工作時有戴過。  
所以相葉桑應該是知道我戴貓耳的樣子的吧。

N「那不就不會有什麼大反應了嘛……」

嘩啦嘩啦地把它們從紙袋裡拿了出來，仔細打量著。  
比起在節目裡戴過的那種，做工要更好，更漂亮。  
項圈也是皮質的，相當貴的東西啊。

N「還帶著鎖鏈......話說才不會給貓戴這種東西吧。」

我走到臥室裡的穿衣鏡前，試著戴上了貓耳。

N「fufu，跟萬聖節似的。（笑」

既然如此，不如在展示給相葉桑看之前先試穿一下吧。

也試著戴上了項圈，總覺得有種奇怪的感覺。

怎麼說呢……一下子產生了背德感，不禁覺得自己是一個非常弱小的存在。  
覺得連在項圈上的鎖鏈很多餘。

N「...啊，對了還有尾巴...。」

把帶有尾巴的短褲拿在手中，我注意到了一件事。

這個......是女款？？

後面的部分因為有尾巴所以布的面積還算大。  
但是，前面...

N「這個，絕對不夠遮的吧……」

仔細想想，男的才不會做這種貓的cos吧。  
這個是女性用的啊……

脫去了身上的運動服和短褲，小心翼翼地穿上了那帶有尾巴的短褲。

從後面看，伸展出了一條長長的純黑的尾巴，真的像貓一樣。  
因為短褲也是黑色的，所以在光線昏暗的環境下都分不清哪裡是短褲哪裡是尾巴。

問題是......  
我輕輕轉了一圈，身體前傾，鏡子裡映照出自己的身姿。  
我的那個沒有被布完全遮擋住。  
這種不上不下的遮擋，甚至比光著身子還有讓人覺得不好意思。  
不喜歡.....這樣。

但是......為什麼.......

我的那個漸漸起了反應。  
看到自己cosplay的樣子興奮起來是什麼鬼了啦。

鎖鏈發出了鏘的一聲。  
長出了貓耳和尾巴的我正用淚眼盯著鏡子裡的自己。

好討厭...

與自己的想法相反，我伸手朝自己漸漸硬了起來的那個摸去。  
沒有完全被布遮擋住的那個，只是輕輕觸碰，身體變顫抖了起來，快感在全身遊走。

如果這雙手是相葉桑的手的話......

N「唔嗯.......啊...... 」

慢慢地上下擼動起來，腰也不由自主地擺動起來。

N「唔......嗯……好舒服......。」

太糟糕了。糟透了。  
在鏡子前自慰什麼的……

鏡子裡的自己一臉很色的表情，摩擦著自己的下面，用力地擺著自己的腰。

啊啊，好想被相葉桑觸碰...！！

用力地擼動，按壓鈴口，感覺自己快要被那快感所壓倒。  
前段溢出的液體在手中發出來啾啾的水聲，讓我興奮得加快了手上的動作。

呐，相葉桑，我可是一個人在做這種事情哦？  
你要看著這麼H的我，在我耳邊冷冷地說道“真是個變態啊”...

N「不要....要，去了.... 」

只是想像著相葉桑那色氣的低音砲，我就忍不住了。

N「唔...........！！！」

我顫抖著身子，大量的精子被射了出來，弄髒了鏡子。  
脫力地坐下，呆呆地看著鏡中的自己...

好...舒服...  
興奮到了牙白的程度。

順著鏡子往下滴的我的精子。  
簡直就像是射在了我自己身上一般....

我，真的是個變態啊。

因為沒有在相葉桑那兒得到滿足，變態的程度才會加深的。  
所以，這都是相葉桑的錯。

N「都是因為你拋下我去喝酒了……」

癱坐在地板上貓著背的我，宛如一隻被人拋棄了的小貓。

相葉桑，你快來撿走我啊。

下周的約定給我一種遙遠得無止境的感覺……

我相當乖哦。  
也有好好做準備哦。

所以要好好表揚我哦……？

TBC.


End file.
